1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for controlling a door in an automatic door system, and more particularly to a method for controlling the opening/closing operation of a door in an automatic door system when an accidental condition of the door occurs.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a conventional automatic door system, when there is a human-body detection signal in a normal operation of a door of the system, the door thereof conducts its high-speed opening operation until it reaches a deceleration point thereof in its opening operation, and thereafter conducts its low-speed opening operation until the door reaches its stop point in the opening operation thereof (hereinafter referred to as the opening-stop point). After the door's arrival in the opening-stop point, the door conducts its high-speed closing operation until it reaches a deceleration point thereof in its closing operation. After the door's arrival in the deceleration point, the door conducts its low-speed closing operation until it reaches a stop point thereof in its closing operation (hereinafter referred to as the closing-stop point).
In such a normal opening/closing operation of the door, when a traveling lane of the door is clogged with some obstacle such as a stone and the like, the door collides with such obstacle to cause an accidental condition of the door in its operation.
Hitherto, in such accidental condition, the door conducts its low-speed opening/closing operation to move to its opening-stop point or to its closing-stop point, so that the opening-stop point or the closing-stop point of the door is checked and then a normal opening/closing operation of the door is conducted.
In such opening/closing control of the door conducted in the accidental condition of the same, the low-speed opening/closing operation of the door is repeated before completion of a check on the opening-stop point or the closing-stop point of the door, so that, in case that a human-body detection signal is inputted before completion of such check, the low-speed opening/closing operation of the door is repeated to delay a person going through the door opening. Such delay is not preferable in use and constitutes a disadvantage inherent in a conventional method for controlling the automatic door in its opening/closing operation when an accidental condition of the door occurs.